The Canary Prince
by KaylaMicael
Summary: A Mickey/Minnie romance story inspired by the little known Italian fairy tale. I would like to extend my thanks to my DeviantArt acquaintances Twisted-Wind and hypermegatailsfan DixieMame on this site , whose incredible works encouraged me to give a fairy tale setting a try. This is for you! Please read and review, and I hope everyone enjoys the story!
1. Silent Meeting

There was nothing beyond the castle window but trees. Just like yesterday. Just like every day before that. Princess Minerva sighed heavily and leaned against the sill cushion, ignoring the wrinkling of her red silk gown; almost a month now she'd been shut up here. She had known things would be different when her father remarried, but she never imagined this.

She still didn't know what she had done, but her stepmother simply didn't seem to like her. Then, after her father became ill, the queen told Minnie that the decision had been made to send her away, but never really gave a reason why. And ever since, she had been shut away in this unused castle. It had been fixed up and the living conditions were all right if not she was used to, but she didn't understand the point. Was there even a point to it?

Small giggles made her look up at a young female duck sitting on a chair, looking down at a small piece of paper. A faint blush tinged her cheeks, and a dreamy smile was on her face.

"So, what did Donald say this time?" the princess said, smiling. The pink tinged feathers immediately flushed red and Daisy quickly crumpled the paper.

"W-why, your highness…" she stammered. "The very idea! I… I…"

The young mouse giggled. Then she sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. You shouldn't have to settle for just letters."

Her lady in waiting looked at her sympathetically.

"Minnie," she said gently. "We both know this wasn't your fault, and you know I'd never leave you alone."

The princess looked back out the window sadly. Daisy wasn't the only one here, of course, but she was the only one who spoke more than three words to her. Minnie sighed as she kept looking out at the forest.

If only something would change…

…

Many miles away from the tower, in the kingdom of Anaheim, a yellow dog lay basking peacefully in the palace garden, the golden tag on his red collar shining in the sun. Suddenly three short whistles made his ears perk and his eyes pop open.

"Hey, Pluto! C'mon, boy!"

The dog's tail instantly began wagging as he leaped up and ran toward the owner of the voice. It was another mouse, a young male. He was simply dressed in a plain green tunic, but the gold chain he wore revealed high rank. He laughed as the dog began licking his face happily.

"Hey, take it easy, ol' pal!"

As he scratched Pluto's ears, another voice came from behind him.

"Goin' out again, your highness?"

Grinning, he turned to see a rabbit a few years older than him.

"Y' don't have to call me that, Oswald. Did Mom tell you to ask me or are you just concerned?"

Oswald snorted and crossed his arms, but he was grinning.

"Yeah, right."

He frowned slightly.

"Look, you know she's just worried."

Mickey felt his smile drop and he looked at the ground.

"Well, I… I'm okay. Will be, anyway…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Oswald's sympathetic look.

"I miss him too, Mick."

Mickey couldn't help smiling slightly; the familiarity he preferred to the usual way he was treated was very rare. And sometimes he felt like that was the one thing he needed most… just someone to talk to as an equal.

"Thanks, Os."

Oswald smiled and gave his back a playful smack.

"See y' later," he said before dipping his head and turning away. Mickey turned toward the pathway to the forest and whistled again.

"C'mon, Pluto!"

Barking happily, Pluto trotted after him. As the trees closed around them and the sounds of civilization disappeared, Mickey felt a small sense of peace. As they often did these days, his thoughts turned to his father. The grief cut fresh; he'd known his father was very sick, but he'd somehow never really believed that he would…

Mickey sighed heavily, earning a concerned look from Pluto. He smiled and patted the dog's head, then looked up at the path. They had come to the point where the path divided into several others.

"Well, which way, boy?" he asked. Pluto frowned as he examined each path very carefully. Finally, he walked to a path that slightly overgrown from little use and struck a pointer pose. Mickey chuckled as he followed.

"That one, huh? Well, guess I'm in the mood for some adventure!"

…

Minnie shifted on the window seat, still gazing out at the trees. She found herself thinking about the people beyond them, wondering what they were doing. Either way their day was undoubtedly more interesting than hers.

A flash of movement caught her eye and she immediately sat up, wondering if it was a deer. She didn't see many forest animals, considering where she was. But as Minnie tried to see, the animal suddenly burst from the forest. She blinked in surprise; it was a dog, and though she was high from the ground, she could see the flash of a collar.

_Who could he belong to?_

Her question was quickly answered as a second figure moved out from the cover of the forest. Almost right away, she gasped. The male mouse below looked at the castle with extreme curiosity, stepping closer.

In her excitement Minnie almost called out to him, but quickly stopped herself. She glanced back at Daisy, who was amorously engrossed in her letter again. She was a wonderful friend, but like any good lady in waiting, she was very protective and there was no guarantee she wouldn't raise the alarm at the mere sight of a man.

So Minnie just continued to drink him in with her eyes, silently hoping that he would see her. Suddenly his head turned, and her eyes met his. Even from this distance, she saw them widen.

A tingle suddenly started in her chest and traveled down to her toes, making them curl in her soft shoes. The mouse opened his mouth as if to call up, but Minnie quickly shook her head, placing a finger to her lips. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. The dog sat beside him, his head cocked curiously as he looked between the mice.

The male mouse scratched his head, then brightened and opened his mouth again, but this time he spoke silently, pronouncing each word clearly.

_You all right?_

Minnie felt a slight blush heat her cheeks and nodded, smiling shyly. She didn't want to risk mouthing back in case Daisy noticed. So she continued to watch him, and he did the same with her. His face showed the same fascination that she felt, and she wondered what he was thinking about her. She herself was sure she'd never seen anyone so handsome, and found herself trying to discern the color of his eyes.

All of a sudden, Daisy's voice reached her ears.

"I'll be back in a minute, your highness."

Minnie shook her head, feeling as if she'd been awakened from a light sleep. She was startled by how low the sun was; how long had it been?

"Oh… y-yes, yes, of course," she stammered, but Daisy was already flouncing from the room, sighing blissfully as she held her letter to her chest. Minnie sighed in relief, and turned back to the male mouse below. Her look must been clear, because he visibly drooped with disappointment and nodded. He pointed at himself, then at the ground and clearly mouthed 'tomorrow'. Minnie giggled and nodded.

_Yes_, she mouthed. The mouse perked up so cheerfully that she couldn't help giggling again. Drawing himself up, he bowed gracefully and smiled up at her. Minnie blushed and curtsied in return. She watched him until he disappeared into the trees, and found herself hoping tomorrow came quickly.


	2. Who Are You?

Mickey sat in his room, deep in thought. He was pretty sure he'd gotten about fifty strange looks since returning home, but he cared even less than usual. All he could think about was that beautiful girl in the castle. Who was she? Why was she there… and why couldn't she talk to him? He wondered if she might be in trouble. But then, she didn't seem upset.

"Gosh, Pluto… I wonder if she's okay."

The dog cocked his head, giving Mickey a quizzical look. The mouse couldn't help chuckling as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his head. He probably sounded like a lunatic; after all, he was yapping on as if he'd known her all his life and all he'd really done was stare at her all afternoon.

"Heh, I know it sounds crazy… but I feel kinda crazy. It's almost like I always knew her, but at the same time I wanna know everything about her and I can't stop thinkin' about her…"

Mickey sighed again and rested his chin in his palm.

"Sorry, boy… don't know what's come over me."

Pluto frowned, then smiled slightly and walked up to Mickey, nudging his hand. The mouse grinned and scratched his ears, making his tail wag wildly. Just then, a knock on the door made them both jump. Mickey quickly cleared his throat.

"Come in," he called. The door slowly opened and he quickly stood when he saw who it was.

"Your Majesty," he said, executing a small bow. Queen Lillian smiled, although her face remained lined with sadness.

"Oh, none of that," she said. "I hear that enough these days."

Mickey straightened and grinned at her.

"Sorry, Mom… kind a' hard not to when your etiquette coach was more like a drill sergeant."

His mother giggled, a rare sound lately.

"I think he was," she said as she sat in another seat. Seeing her tired sigh, Mickey walked over and touched her hand.

"You all right?" he asked gently. Lillian raised her head and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yes… I'm fine."

She looked at Mickey for a moment and smiled.

"Perhaps I was wrong about those walks you take… you do seem quite invigorated."

Pluto snorted, earning a sharp poke from his master's foot.

"Yeah, well…" Mickey said awkwardly, hoping to heaven that he wasn't blushing. "It, er, helps me think."

His mother smiled again and shook her head.

"Just like your father… always keeping the mind busy."

…

Minnie slowly opened her eyes as a soft warmth tickled her face. The moment she saw the morning sunlight filtering through the window, she remembered that the handsome stranger was returning today. Eagerly, she kicked off the bedcovers, only to have the sheets tangle around her legs and nearly trip her. As she worked at untangling her legs, a knock suddenly came at her door.

"Your Highness?" Daisy called. "Excuse me, but a letter just arrived for you."

Minnie gasped; it had to be from her father. She hadn't heard from him for a while and she was getting worried. Maybe he was getting better! She quickly grabbed her bed robe and pulled it on as she hurried to the door. As soon as Daisy stepped in, the princess eagerly snatched the letter and opened it, her eyes bright with excitement.

However, Daisy's amusement turned to worry as her friend's face slowly fell, the brightness fading from her eyes. Slowly, she sat on her bed, still holding the letter.

"Your highness?" Daisy asked softly. When no answer came she stepped forward and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Minnie? What's wrong?"

The princess looked up, tears rimming her eyes.

"It's from the queen," she said softly. "She says… Father has gotten worse."

Daisy felt her own eyes well as Minnie looked down, sniffling quietly.

"Oh, Minnie…"

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry."

Minnie cried softly, the ever-present fear that she may never see her father again suddenly very real.

"Why won't they let me come home?" she whispered. "Doesn't he want me there?"

Daisy immediately shook her head. She knew how close father and daughter were and had no doubt Minnie's current situation was largely due to her stepmother. In truth, she wasn't even sure the king was aware of the reality of it.

"No, he does, I know it. If it was bad enough, he'd ask you to come… I'm sure he'll be all right."

Minnie slowly looked up and gave Daisy a small smile. Deep down, she knew that was true, but it didn't diminish her hurt.

"Thank you, Daisy."

As Daisy headed to the wardrobe, Minnie glanced back down at the letter, or rather the small part that coldly informed her of her father's condition. The rest was mainly a list of all the flaws that made her such a disappointment. Roughly wiping away some tears, she crumpled the paper in her fist.

_I just don't understand… what did I ever do wrong?_

Later, Daisy watched her with worry as she sat quietly by the window, gazing blankly ahead.

"Your highness, do you want to talk?" she asked, hoping to lighten her friend's mood.

Minnie blinked as she was pulled from her sad thoughts, then smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Daisy, but… can I just be alone for a while?"

Daisy looked concerned, but nodded.

"Just call if you need anything," she said gently. Minnie nodded in thanks, then turned back to the window. She stared out at the trees, wondering if this was what the rest of her life would be like. Being punished without knowing why, never seeing her home or her family again.

Suddenly, a movement near the trees caught her eyes. She straightened up eagerly, and her face broke into a smile when the mouse from yesterday emerged, followed as usual by his dog. He looked up at the window and smiled back, waving at her. She shyly waved back, but as he came closer, his smile faded to a worried frown. Minnie realized that there were still tears on her cheeks and quickly wiped them away, smiling to show she was all right.

The stranger smiled slightly, then frowned at the ground as if he were thinking. His face suddenly lit up and he motioned to the dog, who came trotting up. The stranger looked up at Minnie and grinned, then took a red ball out of his pocket. He tossed it into the air, and the dog leaped up, catching it on his nose. He balanced it for a few moments, then tossed it up. He bounced it off his back foot and proceeded to do a variety of tricks. Minnie smiled widely and silently clapped.

Suddenly, the dog lost his balance and tumbled off to the side, bumping into his master and sending both tumbling to the ground. Minnie pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles as the stranger scrambled to his feet, his face as red as the rubber ball.

…

Even if it hadn't quite gone according to plan, Mickey could see that his attempt to cheer the girl up had been successful. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged before scratching Pluto's ears.

"Good job, boy," he said softly, making his tail wag.

Sighing, Mickey gazed up at the window. His heart beat faster at the beautiful smile now on the girl's face, and he found himself wishing again that he could just talk to her somehow, find out what was bothering her and if he could help.

"And just what do you think _**you're**_ doing?"

Mickey whirled around to find a tall figure in a hooded cloak standing there watching him. The hood obscured the newcomer's face, but the glare was unmistakable. Pluto leaped protectively in front of him, growling.

"Easy, boy…" he said. "Well, ma'am, I… I was just…"

The newcomer looked up at the window, then snorted and crossed her arms.

"Never thought I'd come 'cross a peeping tom in these parts."

Mickey crossed his own arms and frowned up at the figure, trying to look assertive despite his much shorter stature.

"And just who are you?" he said sternly. The stranger cocked her head, then pushed back her hood.

"Clarabelle Cow," she said. "Professional conjurer and town gossip. You?"

Mickey drew himself up and bowed slightly.

"Michael Walter Mouse," he said, but was quickly interrupted.

"The prince of Anaheim? Well, lands sakes… then don't ya know it ain't proper to stare at a lady? Why don't ya go introduce yourself like a gentleman?"

Mickey felt his face heat, but kept himself composed. He sighed and looked back at the window.

"Well, that's the problem. I can't let anyone know I'm here, n' she can't come out. If I wanted t' talk to her, I'd have to fly up."

Clarabelle scowled thoughtfully and started tapping her foot. Then she suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Y' know, I think I might have just the thing!"


	3. A Little Magic

Minnie watched anxiously as the newcomer and her visitor spoke, hoping that no one would hear. If someone discovered him, he may not be able to come back and she would lose any chance of getting to know him. Her eyes widened as the tall cow pulled a book out of her bag and started flipping through it, then tapped her finger on a particular page. She began speaking as the male mouse watched curiously.

Minnie squinted, trying to get a better look, but something caught the corner of her eye and she turned. A red leather book sat on the window seat beside her. Cocking her head, the princess slowly picked it up. She didn't remember taking this book to the window; come to think of it, she didn't remember ever seeing it. She opened it to the first page and read the words on it.

_Turn the pages forward and the man will come to thee. Turn the pages back and a man again you see._

Frowning in confusion, Minnie looked back out the window. She blinked in surprise when she saw the tall newcomer looking directly at her with an expectant look. The princess slowly looked back at the book, then out the window.

Well… she thought. I may as well try.

Taking a deep breath, Minnie took the first page of the book and turned it, then the second, the third. What happened next was so fantastical she thought she was dreaming. The young male mouse suddenly stiffened, and a golden mist swirled up to enclose him. Minnie gasped and dropped the book, tightly closing her eyes and opening them again. The mist was gone, and so was he.

Minnie pressed a hand to her mouth; had she made him disappear? Did she hurt him somehow? A fluttering motion interrupted her frantic thoughts, and a small canary suddenly flew up and settled on the window cushion, watching her. As the princess looked at the little bird in confusion, it raised its wings and chirped.

Unable to resist, Minnie held out a hand. The canary hopped on her finger, and she lifted it to get a better look at the charming creature, gently stroking the soft feathers on its chest. Suddenly, she saw the bird's eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

They weren't black, but a deep, warm blue… and unmistakably human. A fierce blush instantly heated her cheeks and she lowered her hand. The canary hopped down to the window seat and looked up at her. Her heart beating fast with excitement, Minnie picked up the book and turned the pages back. The bird raised its wings and another swirl of mist rose. The princess closed her eyes, and when she opened them the handsome stranger stood there. They stared at each other, then looked out the window.

Below, Clarabelle waved at the young ones with satisfaction, paying little attention to the baffled dog standing nearby. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to bow out, she pulled up her hood and headed back toward the woods. As she thought about what that prince had said about nobody knowing he was there, she decided it was best not to tell anyone about this little job.

And even if she did, she could tell them not to tell anyone. Sweet and simple.

Back in the tower, Minnie slowly stood and lowered her eyes shyly. She hadn't spoken to a man in a long time, much less one her age, and to her embarrassment she was completely at a loss as to what to say or do. When she finally glanced up, her visitor chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh… well, that's one way to make an entrance."

Minnie couldn't help giggling at that. Her royal breeding finally came back to her and she drew herself up, smiling politely.

"M-may I ask…" she asked softly "What is your name? Who are you?"

The male mouse looked almost disappointed for some reason, but quickly smiled and performed a graceful bow.

"Prince Michael of Anaheim, at your service, miss." He shifted uneasily. "But most folks call me Mickey."

Encouraged by the fact that he seemed just as nervous, Minnie swept a small curtsy in return.

"I-I'm Princess Minerva," she said, holding out a hand. "But I like to be called Minnie."

Mickey took her hand and she blushed as he lightly kissed it.

"Pleased t' meet you," he said, then looked up with a smile. "Minnie."

"And you, Mickey," Minnie said, smiling back. "I… I haven't seen anyone come to this part of the forest for a long time."

Mickey looked almost sheepish as he grinned and scuffed his boot on the floor.

"I wasn't expecting t' find anyone out here myself. Do y' live here?"

Minnie couldn't help frowning as she glanced away and nodded, irritated at his choice of words. Of course, he wouldn't know any better, but it was impossible for her to think of this place as a home; all she could see was a prison. A gentle hand on her arm made her squeak with surprise and turn back to Mickey. Her eyes widened at the gentle look in his warm blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

In the face of his genuine concern, Minnie felt her annoyance lift.

"Yes, I'm fine," she sighed. "It's just… this isn't my real home. I was sent here."

Mickey's ears drooped slightly and he looked at his feet, looking almost like a little boy caught in a mistake. It was so endearing that Minnie couldn't help smiling.

"Aw, gosh… I'm real sorry," he said in a glum tone. "I didn't mean t' upset you."

"No, you don't have to apologize," Minnie said. "You didn't know."

He looked up in surprise, and Minnie realized that she had placed a hand on his sleeve. Blushing slightly, she quickly drew it back.

"So, um… what happened when I used the book?" Minnie asked, then began looking him over.

"It-it didn't hurt, did it?" she asked worriedly. Mickey smiled and shook his head.

"Pinched a bit, but it tickled more," he replied. "Must've been the feathers."

Minnie giggled and sat down again on the window seat. Mickey remained standing and glanced uncertainly from the seat to her. Minnie was confused at first, but then she realized he wasn't sure if he should follow her or wait for permission.

"You can just sit," she said, unable to stop herself from giggling. "I don't mind."

He immediately grinned and sat down on the seat as well. Minnie smiled back.

"That's one good thing about being out here," she said. "Not having to follow those ridiculous rules."

Mickey frowned slightly at those words.

"Y' mean you're here by yourself?" he asked.

"Oh, no," Minnie said, shaking her head. "There just aren't many situations requiring things like that."

Mickey smiled, but Minnie could see a strange sadness in his look.

"Kind of wish I could have that."

Minnie frowned slightly, but decided to shrug it off. A thought came to her as she remembered his introduction.

"You said you're from… Anaheim?" she asked. At his nod, Minnie gasped excitedly.

"Oh, you must be King Walter's son! My father met with him when I was a child… I remember he talked about you a lot!"

She quickly dropped off when she saw the sad look on Mickey's face at the mention of his father.

"I, uh… I guess y' haven't heard," he said quietly. "He… he died about a month ago."

Minnie gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. While she had lost a parent herself, she was too young at the time to remember much. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she lost her father.

"Oh… Mickey, I… I'm so sorry."

He gave her a little smile, but it was clearly strained.

"No, it's all right. I'm doing okay."

Minnie felt a sudden urge to reach out and comfort him, but her breeding still took over and held her back. Instead she glanced out the window, searching for a way to change the subject.

"That's a nice dog you have," she finally said. To her relief, Mickey immediately grinned and nodded.

"His name's Pluto," he said. "Might not be one of the most fancy out there, but he's a better dog than any of 'em."

Minnie smiled at his words.

"He certainly seems smart. I've never seen tricks like his."

Mickey chuckled, looking a little sheepish at the memory of his fall.

"Yep, we've worked on 'em since he was a pup."

His smile suddenly faded into concern as he looked at her.

"I don't mean t' pry, but you looked sad when we came. Is something wrong?"

Being a princess, Minnie had never been one to show personal feelings easily. But as she looked at Mickey, she suddenly felt her throat tighten.

"It's just…" she said softly. "My father, he's ill, and… I'm so worried about him."

Mickey's eyes grew distant for a moment, but it quickly passed and he looked at her with sympathy. Then, to her surprise, he reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"I know how ya feel," he said. "But if it makes ya feel any better, my mom got a letter from him just this afternoon. She told me it said your dad hadn't been too good, but it's gettin' better. So I don't think ya have to worry anymore."

At those words, tears suddenly filled Minnie's eyes and she looked down, trying not to cry from the sheer relief. Mickey quickly stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking anxious. "I didn't wanna upset ya, I just…"

Unable to stop herself from giggling, Minnie took his hands in hers, quickly stopping his stuttering.

"Thank you so much, Mickey," she said, smiling gratefully. He stood frozen for a moment, then closed his hands around hers and smiled back.

"You're welcome," he said.

After a few moments, Minnie realized that she was still holding his hands. Blushing, she quickly let go and smiled shyly. Suddenly, the fading light outside caught her eyes and she realized it was nearly evening.

"Oh, my!" she gasped. "How did it get so late?"

Mickey groaned and rubbed his neck, looking disappointed.

"Oh boy…" he muttered. "Guess I better get back before they send people after me."

Nodding in agreement, Minnie reluctantly stood.

"Can… can you come again?" she asked softly, hoping she wasn't being forward.

Mickey grinned before bowing gracefully.

"If it pleases you, m' lady," he said in a posh accent. Minnie giggled before curtsying in return.

"Tomorrow?" she asked. Mickey nodded and took her hand, kissing it again.

"You got it," he said.

Blushing, Minnie picked up the book and turned the pages, turning him back into a canary. After he flew back to the ground, she turned them forward. She giggled as Pluto happily leaped up and licked his face. After he calmed down, Mickey looked up and waved. Minnie smiled and waved back.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?"

Minnie jumped at the knock on her door, then quickly smoothed down her gown and stood from the window seat.

"Y-yes, Daisy… come in," she said, glancing out the window. Her lady in waiting entered and smiled sympathetically.

"Is everything all right?"

Not wanting to give herself away, Minnie quickly pushed down the happiness from Mickey's news and put on a sad smile.

"Yes," she said softly. "Thank you, Daisy."

Daisy nodded, but she still couldn't help noticing that something seemed different about her friend. Despite her sad face, there was a lightness there that she hadn't seen in a long time. She seemed almost… happy. It wasn't her place to ask, but she couldn't help wondering.

If she was, why would she be hiding it?


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

"Okay, think ya got it now?"

Minnie shifted uneasily on the window seat; she felt rather silly for not understanding something that seemed so simple. But when she looked up, Mickey's encouraging smile made her smile back.

"Yes… I think so," she said, shuffling her feet. Mickey grinned and held out his hand as Minnie swallowed and nervously held out her own.

"All right…" Mickey said. "One, two…"

As he counted, both mice pumped their fists.

"Three!" he said, then his grin widened. "There ya go, paper covers rock! You win!"

Minnie blinked, then smiled widely and giggled.

"You're right, this is fun!"

Mickey chuckled, then glanced back down at their hands.

"Ya know, uh… y' still have t' cover the rock."

A faint blush immediately tinged Minnie's face as she looked down at her still flat hand. Slowly, she reached out and lightly laid her hand over his fist. When she glanced up, Mickey was still looking at their hands. She blushed even hotter, but he cleared his throat and drew it away.

"And there y' go," he said. "Ya really never played before?"

Minnie giggled and brushed back a lock of hair.

"Well, in my upbringing, lessons in hand games weren't exactly part of the regimen."

Looking sheepish, Mickey chuckled and scuffed his boot on the floor.

"Guess not," he said, and then his eyes grew somewhat distant. "My dad and I used to do this all the time when I was a kid. It's been a while."

Looking at the slight sadness in his eyes, Minnie took a deep breath before moving a little closer and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with a slightly startled look. Minnie immediately blushed, but she didn't take her hand away.

"You were close to him, weren't you?" she asked softly. Mickey looked at her for a moment, then smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "But, well… I'm more worried about Mom, really. She's been real sad and there's so much she's gotta do now."

"Can't you help her?" Minnie asked. Mickey shrugged.

"When I can. But I, uh… I'm still learning. So there's a limit to what I can do."

Minnie heard the uncertainty in his voice and frowned slightly. She might have known him only a few days, but their conversations so far gave her no indication that he was incompetent. In fact, she thought he was quite smart, and not just because she liked him…

Another blush instantly came at that thought. Minnie cleared her throat and lightly patted his shoulder.

"I know how you feel," she said. "I always wish I could help my father more, and I know he misses my mother."

Mickey looked up at her in surprise, and she realized she'd never mentioned her mother to him. Sympathy filled his eyes, along with an understanding she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. His words were heartwarming, and Minnie smiled.

"It's all right," she replied. "I was very little when it happened."

Mickey smiled sadly, then both sat uneasily for a few moments.

"So, do you know any games?" Mickey finally asked. Minnie brightened and nodded eagerly.

"I'll show you," she said. "Think of something."

Mickey blinked, then thought for a moment.

"Okay, I got something."

Minnie smiled and straightened up.

"Is it an animal, mineral, or vegetable?"

"Animal," Mickey replied, looking slightly confused.

"Is it in the room?" Minnie asked.

Mickey shook his head.

"Does it have a tail?"

He nodded, and Minnie smirked as she leaned against the sill.

"Is it Pluto?"

She giggled as Mickey's eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"Whoa!" he finally said. Minnie giggled again.

"The trick is in asking basic questions first," she said. "After a while, you get a knack for it."

Mickey grinned at her.

"You're pretty smart," he said. Minnie blushed again and glanced at the floor, fiddling with her hair.

"Well, I… I don't know about that, but thank you," she said shyly. To her complete surprise, Mickey eagerly took her hands in his.

"No, ya are!" he said. "And you're so nice, and more beautiful than…"

His eyes went wide and he stopped talking. Minnie stared back at him, her cheeks hot pink. Other than her father, no one had ever called her beautiful without it being empty flattery. Mickey gulped loudly and let go of her hands.

"Uh… g-gosh, I… I, uh…" he stammered. Minnie pressed her tingling hands to her chest and was about to speak when a knock came at that door.

"Your Highness! Excuse me?"

Minnie gasped and quickly stood, grabbing Mickey's arm.

"J-just a moment, Daisy!" she called as she dragged him to the wardrobe.

"Ouch! Hey, what's…"

"Shh!" Minnie hissed. "That's my lady in waiting that I told you about, and believe me, you do not want her to see you in here!"

She pulled open the doors and Mickey's eyes went wide.

"Wait… you mean I gotta…"

"Yes!" Minnie said frantically. "Now get in there and for heaven's sake, keep quiet!"

With that, she shoved him in and shut the doors.

"All right," she called, quickly fixing her gown and the pins in her hair. Daisy came running in; she wasn't smiling, which was never a good sign. Minnie shivered slightly as fear for her father flared up again.

"Daisy, what is it?"

Her friend hurried over and took her hands.

"There's a message from your father," she said. "He wanted to come see you, but he still can't leave." Minnie frowned in confusion. Why would that be a problem? But what Daisy said next answered her question.

"He asked your stepmother to come instead. She'll be here tomorrow."

Minnie felt her throat tighten; the cold, biting letters from her stepmother were hard enough to deal with. What would she face her in person? Daisy frowned sadly.

"I could tell her you're sick…." She started, but stopped when Minnie shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "I'll have to face her again sooner or later."

Daisy sighed, knowing that the princess was much more dismayed than she would let herself admit. Far be it for her to bring up such a thing, of course, so she just patted Minnie's hand, feeling rather useless. It was times like these that made her wish etiquette didn't prevent her from being more of a friend.

"She won't be here long anyway," she said gently. Minnie blinked, coming out of her brooding, and managed a smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For telling me."

Her friend smiled back and dipped her head.

"Of course, your highness."

Suddenly a sneeze split the air; Daisy jumped and looked around wildly.

"What was that?" she demanded.

Minnie grimaced and looked over at the wardrobe, thanking heaven that Daisy hadn't been looking at her.

"I-it was me," she said quickly. "I think I might… um… might be coming down with a bit of a cold."

Daisy huffed and frowned.

"Well, with the awful heating in this place I wouldn't be surprised. I'll go see if I can find something to clear it up."

"Thanks, Daisy," Minnie said, glancing periodically at the wardrobe. As soon as Daisy left she hurried over and opened it. Mickey tumbled out, covered in various articles of clothing and his face red as a tomato. Minnie immediately blushed fiercely.

"I… a-are you all right?"

"Y-yeah…" he stammered, trying to untangle himself. "S-sorry 'bout that… it's just, uh… everything's all flowery n'…"

As Minnie blushed even more he broke off and gulped, his face even redder.

"I, I mean, uh… g-gosh… I'm sorry…"

As he fumbled, Minnie tried to stifle a giggle. Finally, she knelt beside him and helped pull off the rest of the clothes, trying to stifle her blush in an effort to ease his own embarrassment.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for pushing you in there like that, but it was the best thing I could think of."

Mickey chuckled sheepishly, then frowned slightly.

"Listen, I uh… I kinda heard what you were talkin' about."

Minnie bit her lip and stood, helping Mickey to his feet.

"Well, it's complicated," she said softly. Mickey sighed and glanced at his feet.

"Well, I… I guess I shouldn't come around tomorrow, then?"

"No!" Minnie exclaimed, and then blushed slightly at his surprised look. "I-I mean… no, please. Please come. Just wait in the trees and watch the window… I'll wave to you when it's clear."

Mickey gazed at her for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he said.

Minnie smiled in relief; for some reason, the thought of him just being nearby gave her much more confidence about tomorrow.

"You should probably go before Daisy gets back," she said. Mickey nodded reluctantly and both headed to the window. Before picking up the book, Minnie reached over and took her friend's hands.

"Thank you, Mickey," she said. He blinked, then smiled back.

"You're welcome," he said, then bowed and kissed her hand. "See ya tomorrow."

Minnie smiled widely as her cheeks heated again, wondering why she was blushing when she wasn't embarrassed.


	5. Here for You

Minnie took a deep breath as she gazed into her mirror, nervously pressing her hands together. Daisy stood behind the chair, brushing her hair gently.

"Don't worry, your Highness," she said reassuringly. "It'll only be a short visit."

Minnie managed a smile and nodded.

"Do you think maybe this means… we can finally go home?" she asked.

Daisy bit her lip; to be honest, she doubted it, but her friend looked so hopeful that she hated to say it out loud.

"I don't know," she finally said. Minnie smiled as she gathered up some of her hair into a ponytail.

"I hope so," she said eagerly. "I'm so concerned about Father, and you've been away from Donald so long… can you hold this for me, please?"

Daisy stepped forward and held Minnie's hair in place as the princess opened a small wooden box. Carefully, she lifted out a jeweled gold comb shaped like a butterfly. As Daisy held her hair in place, Minnie placed the comb in to hold it.

"Thank you," she said, then stood and examined her appearance in the mirror. She felt slightly uncomfortable in the gold embroidered red gown, preferring to dress simply, but Daisy had insisted (or more appropriately, whined) until Minnie agreed; she had compromised by wearing no jewelry but the comb.

Daisy noticed her anxious look and gently patted her shoulder.

"It'll be all right," she said softly. Inwardly, she hoped it was true.

…

Mickey hopped on one foot as he struggled to pull on his other boot. The council session today had gone on way longer than he thought, and he was really starting to worry that he'd be late getting over to see Minnie. They'd only had a few hours in the past couple of days, but he had no intention of missing any of it. He was worried about her too… she'd seemed upset about today and he wanted to give her support in any way he could.

"Need some help?"

Mickey almost fell over at Oswald's voice, then gave the boot a final yank before turning to the door with a small grin.

"Nope, I'm good," he said. "Just gonna go out for a while. I swear, that room's like a furnace sometimes."

Oswald smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Probably cause of all the hot air," he said, making them both laugh. He fell in step beside Mickey as he headed out and down the hallway and cocked his head slightly as he took in the prince's appearance. He had changed into plainer garb, which wasn't that unusual, but this time he had even removed his gold chain.

"So where do ya walk all the time, anyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Y' know, last time people were startin' to ask questions and I'm the one who's gotta think up the excuses."

Mickey grinned sheepishly as they stepped through a door leading outside.

"Sorry, Os… I didn't mean to take so long. Guess my mind wandered a bit more then I thought."

He whistled and Pluto came trotting up. Oswald grinned and scratched the dog's ears before looking back at Mickey.

"Sure ya don't want someone t' go with ya?"

"Nah, that's okay," Mickey said. "I'll be fine.

Oswald nodded and dipped his head before giving him a teasing grin.

"Try to get back before they wanna raise an alarm."

Mickey couldn't help grinning back.

"Got it."

He couldn't help feeling a little guilty as he headed off toward the forest. He had never kept a secret from those closest to him, especially his best and only real friend, but he knew Minnie was afraid of people knowing he was seeing her and no way was he taking any risks with her safety. But still, he was determined to find out whatever trouble she may be in, so he could help her out of it and make sure she would stay safe.

…

Minnie stood straight and poised as her stepmother swept into the room. She smiled and executed a curtsy as Daisy did the same behind her.

"Your Majesty," she said. The queen moved forward, looking at her with critical eyes; it was as if she was doing no more than studying a newly made gown.

"Hmm," she said, her voice cool and disinterested. "Adequate. But remember, a lady never speaks out of turn."

Minnie tried hard not to bite her lip in frustration; last time, when she had stayed quiet, her stepmother had scolded her for not showing sufficient respect. She stood quietly and waited as the queen began inspecting the room, not even glancing in her direction. It seemed she couldn't wait to be gone.

"Well then," she finally said. "Everything seems in order. I trust you understand that I cannot stay long… I must get back to tell your father that you are well."

Her voice seemed to grow slightly colder as she continued.

"He's been quite concerned about you, you know."

Minnie felt her heart leap at those words; she didn't even notice the disdain on her stepmother's face. Forgetting her composure, she stepped forward eagerly.

"Your Majesty, I've been so concerned about him too. I was hoping that… that I might be able to come home, or perhaps visit…"

Behind her, Daisy inhaled sharply in warning, but Minnie remembered herself too late. She tried not to shiver as the queen narrowed her eyes, glaring at her.

"He is only recently recovered," she said coldly. "I hardly think now is the time to burden him further."

Minnie felt her eyes start to burn and quickly lowered her head.

"I… I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I only thought…"

"A princess thinks of others before herself," came the harsh reply. "I hope you will remember that next time."

Minnie's heart fell; it took all her willpower to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She kept her eyes on the floor, barely hearing the queen's next words.

"I will hope for an improvement, even if I cannot expect it."

There was a rustling of fabric, then sharp footsteps walking away. After a few moments, Minnie slowly moved to the window and watched as her stepmother swept into the waiting carriage, ignoring the bowing guards. As the cavalcade mounted up and began to move away, Daisy came up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your Highness…" she said softly. "I'm sorry."

But Minnie barely noticed.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "What did I do wrong? What?"

Daisy bit her lip as she racked her brain, trying to think of what to say. She had constantly been taught that it wasn't her place to question her superiors, but seeing her friend put down like this was certainly leading her to question the reason. And the more she thought of it, the more there simply didn't seem to be one.

"I'm sorry," the duck finally said helplessly. Minnie struggled to hold back tears as she stared out over the trees and tried not to be angry with Daisy too. She knew it wasn't fair, but why couldn't she forget the principles of rank just once? Why couldn't she just be a friend, even for just a minute?

Suddenly, a movement in the trees caught her attention. When she looked closer and made out what, or rather who it was, her heavy heart immediately lifted. Mickey stepped forward, staying partly hidden in the trees, and gave her a small wave.

"Daisy," Minnie said, her voice sharper than she intended. "Please let me be for a while."

The hand on her shoulder disappeared, and Minnie turned to see her lady in waiting looking at her in confusion.

"Your Highness…"

Minnie immediately regretted her tone and gently touched Daisy's hand, managing a small smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap like that," she said. "I just need to be alone for a while. Please."

Daisy sighed, but smiled slightly as she curtsied.

"Yes, your highness."

Gathering her skirts, the lady in waiting moved to the door, but hesitated.

"My lady," she said softly. "I'm sorry I can't do more."

Minnie gave her a slight smile.

"It's all right, Daisy," the princess said softly. Daisy smiled back before opening the door and slipping out. As soon as the door closed, Minnie turned to the window and waved to Mickey. As he and Pluto emerged from the trees, Minnie hurried to her bed and slipped the book out from under her mattress. She quickly turned the pages forward as she returned to the window, and once the small canary flew up into the room she turned them forward and turned Mickey back to his true form.

"I'm so glad you came," she said, smiling when he grinned at her.

"Well, sure! Said I would, didn't I? I know y' were nervous about that other visit."

Minnie's smile faded and she turned away, trying to hide her tears. To her surprise, a hand gently gripped hers. She turned to see Mickey looking at her, his face full of concern.

"Minnie…" he said slowly. "Are ya all right?"

She took a deep breath and tried to smile dismissively, but Mickey kept his grip on her hand and she found herself looking directly into his warm blue eyes. They were so soft, so gentle and inviting…

Almost unconsciously, she sank down on the window seat and he sat beside her, still holding her hand and smiling encouragingly. Minnie found herself telling him the whole story; from the reason she was here to her stepmother's earlier visit. He never interrupted but listened quietly, occasionally frowning or gently squeezing her hand.

"I just… I just don't understand what I did wrong," Minnie finally said. "I've tried and tried, but it never seems to be enough…"

Unable to speak anymore, she closed her eyes tightly as tears began coursing down her cheeks. She struggled to hold them back, not wanting to imagine what Mickey must think of her, but within a moment she was folded in a gentle hug.

Utterly stunned, Minnie almost pulled back, but Mickey didn't move.

"It's alright," he said softly. "It's alright."

Slowly, Minnie pressed into his chest as the tears came again. He didn't move, but rubbed her back in small, slow circles. Somehow this one simple action brought her more comfort than she could ever have imagined.


End file.
